It Wasn't Just The Teeth
by Mr. Blu-All Will Be Well
Summary: Soon after finishing the Mount, Jack gets a visit from Tooth and they slowly find themselves in a relationship. But when Tooth makes a deal with Pitch to get Jack's teeth, something begins to happen to Jack through the empathy link he and Tooth share.
1. Chapter 1

Jack sat in the icy chair he had crafted, warm sweat trickling down his brow. He had just finished making his Antarctican mansion inside of huge cavern.

He had his own private place to think of new , exciting ways to bring thrill to the children of the world. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard a _fast_ wingbeat outside.

Peering through the silvery window, Jack saw his friend and fellow Guardian, Tooth, accompanied by her mini version, Baby Tooth. She looked _tired_. Her shoulders sagged and her feathers were all looking dirty. She did, however, manage a weak smile as she saw him through the window.

Motioning for her to stay put, he flew downstairs and opened the crystalline see-through door. She shakily walked inside, her breath visible in the cold air.

Jack gave her a hug.

"Welcome to the Mount."


	2. The Secret Is Out

"What brings you all the way up here?"

"Looong day. I went out in the field again, and someone's cat got a whif of me, and-"

"Chased you into a mud puddle?"

They both laughed loudly, Baby Tooth giving a hyper chuckle before the amusement receeded.

"Hey ,I know what might help…Massage?"

"Ohhh… Okay."

Jack was reluctant to do so, fearing that his hands would be to cold for her.

He managed to increase his body temperature just enough for it to not freeze Tooth solid.

Jack materialized an ice chair and motioned for Tooth to sit down while he rubbed her shoulders.

"So, have you been _flossing_?"

"You know it. I wouldn't want to incur your wrath, now would I?"

"Have you done anything interesting since I last saw you?"

"Not really. Just been here, getting the Mount ready for all the glorious snow days to come."

"You? Other than getting attacked by common house animals, I mean."

"Hey! Don't use that as an insult! It was big and black and scary! It jumped out the window like one of Pitch's nightmares and might've torn out ALL OF MY FEATHERS!"

"Well, we wouldn't want that. They are really nice, don't get me wrong."

Tooth raised her nose in the air.

"_Thank you, sir."_

Jack giggled at the British accent she had used.

"You almost sound like Bunny."

"That can be done."

"No! I already have one Bunny to contend with! Please, don't make it two!"

"North?"

"Okay, _that…_ would be awkward."

"Too late…"

"Nooooo!"

He moved his hand over Tooth's mouth to prevent her from adopting the thick Russian accent that their leader North used so very often.

"Ha! Gotcha! Now let's look at _your _ teeth!"

He pulled her lips apart to see teeth as white as his. They were perfect.

She managed to squeeze out a sentence.

"Uh, Jack, fingers oud off moudh."

"Fine."

He pulled them out and Tooth gave him a big, hearty smile.

"Y'know, Jack, I've been meaning to tell you this for a while…"

"What?"

"Well….I,uh…..It's …um.."

"What is it?"

Tooth had to think fast.

"Tooth?"

"I…. well, it's this."

She latched a hand onto Jack's hoodie, pulling him in until their lips connected.

Jack's eyes widened at what he saw, what he felt, what he _tasted_…..

'_Just go with it…..'_

Tooth let go of him, cheeks bright red.

"Well… Does that answer your question?"

"Pretty much…"

**Sorry, this is a little slow. But I am announcing the appearance of an OC, Jack's other sister….Aeryn Ember, bringing hot summer days to all children, everywhere!**


	3. Visions Of The Future

Jack was so deep in thought after Tooth had left.

She loved him?

Was it even possible?

Would it interfere with their lives as Guardians?

Could it be,that after three centuries of misfortune, the Man in The Moon had thrown something good his way yet again?

This concept of _love_.

It broke his brain.

An explosion of pain went spearing through his gut and he doubled over.

His vision began to swim and he was sitting before Tooth, in what seemed to be Pitch's underground fortress.

This was Tooth, alright, but not any Tooth he had ever known.

Instead of their usual multicolor iridescence,her feathers were a dull silver except for a red stripe on her head, going all the way up to the point at the top.

The most disturbing part about her was her eyes.

They had gone from violet to a glowing, lavalike orange.

Was this the future?

An alternate dimension?

There was someone standing behind her.

Jack didn't want to know who it was, but his eyes betrayed him.

He was horrified to see it was _him_.

The crystalline blue of his eyes was replaced by bloodred.

Thankfully, the changes stopped at that.

There was yet _another_ figure behind them.

It was Pitch.

Tooth and the other Jack turned around to face him, and _kneeled_.

The vision stopped there and blackness enveloped him.


End file.
